These Situations
by Nyou
Summary: Rewritten/Revise/Continuing from my LJ fic entry in 2010. Rio is trying to move on with her life now that she has a kind and gentle boyfriend that she can lean on. Unfortunately, 'Nakura-san' does not intend on letting her live in peace. Established Kasuka/Rio, Gradual Izaya/Rio/Kasuka
**Rewritten and continuing from my LJ post back in 2010. This was before I found out that Ruri and Kasuka became a couple, so I'll changing things from canon. Back in 2010, this fic was intentionally written for fluff, but I will gradually add darker themes, especially with Izaya around.**

* * *

 _He took her warm hands into his much colder ones._

 _Her eyes showed hesitant for a second but she never felt so sure._

 _His head rests on her forehead and their faces were only inches away._

 _"I've always loved you."_

 _And their lips met._

Rio's lips have been in a thin line ever since this movie started. She knew in reality love was not as difficult as the movie portrayed it to be, nor was it this sweet in the end. Her boyfriend was the one who insisted they watch a romance movie since it was what normal couples do together. But what does he know about normal? He is a very well-known actor and yet he's dating an average High School girl.

The TV flickered off.

"How did you like the movie?" By the look on her boyfriend's face, he did not seem very impressed with the movie he starred in, but then again his features were always passive.

"I feel it's the same as every other romance film... I did like your part as the best friend, though," She stated.

He silently agreed. The only reason he auditioned and got a part in this film was because his manager told him it was good publicity for him.

She stood up. "I'll go get a snack. Do you want anything Kasuka?" He just simply stared at her. She got the message. As she was about to walk off, a hand grasp her wrist and pulled her back. She stumbled and found herself laying faced up on the couch with Kasuka towering over her.

Her cheeks burned up. "K-Kasuka?" She had never sounded that vulnerable around anyone but that guy.

Kasuka leaned down and buried his head onto the nape of her collarbone. His hands lingered towards her hair and he grasps it into his fingers. "Wh-What are you...?" She couldn't push him off her. His body was on her and a 17-year-old girl couldn't possibly push off a young adult. But that did not stop her from shifting from discomfort.

"...I want to stay like this." He finally spoke. His voice was soft and his lips tingled her skin when he spoke. She let out a small sigh and wrapped the one arm that wasn't stuck around his body. "Fine but only for a little while. My parents will be home soon."

He really would stay like this for a lot longer, if not forever. Although if he did not hear the door unlocking, he would've not let go of her.

"Tadaima!"

"Okari..."

When Rio's father had gotten to the living room, the TV was on and both Kasuka and Rio were acting like nothing had happened. This proved to be was very easy for Kasuka. However, Rio's face was still a little flushed.

"Haha! You're here again Kasuka-kun? I hope you're being gentlemanly to our Rio."

Rio sunk down in her seat. In the corner of her eyes, she was staring at Kasuka. Kasuka just gave Rio's father a reassuring and yet emotionless face and nodded once.

"Ah, Rio. Your hair is a bit messy. Such a careless child," He grinned and walked to the kitchen. Rio quickly pulled her hands over her head and brushed her locks out.

* * *

"I'll call you," Kasuka said softly, peering down at her while she smiled back in return. Without warning, he leaned down, giving her a quick peck on the forehead. With every touch that her boyfriend gave her, Rio has always gotten flushed over them. Her fingers brushed over where his lips were and she looked at her feet shyly.

"Bye bye," Rio gave a small wave, watching him put on a hat and sunglasses to disguise himself. He walked off in the direction to his home. This reminded her that he has not invited her over to his home before. She knew her mother and father forbid her to go to his house, but they wouldn't know a thing because they are always at work. Also, if Kasuka and she were to do something, they could have done it at her home already.

Maybe he respected her parent's wishes? She definitely saw him as the type who would. He held nothing but respect for her and her family. Kasuka was too honest and kind, it's hard to say what he saw in her.

Rio closed the door when she couldn't see him anymore.

She walked up the stairs to her room and laid in bed. Kasuka is so gentle with her. His expressionless face does not match his passionate demeanor when it came to her. She thought back to when he asked her to date him. She agreed to because she answered how any other teenage girl would if a famous actor asked them out. Rio did like him, but she was not entirely sure if this was love... at least not yet.

Rio did feel regret that she thoughtlessly decided to start dating Kasuka without thinking it through. She wanted to get over her past tragic love affair for 'Nakura-san'. But even so, she can feel herself start to gradually adore Kasuka. Forgetting about his status, he is everything and more that she wanted from a boyfriend. Understanding, kind, sweet, attached...

Sort of like how she pictured Nakura-san to be.

She bit the bottom of her lip and shook her head, clearing that man's name and face out of her mind. Kasuka and she have not even kissed yet. Mouth-to-mouth. Imagining it brought a heatness to her cheeks and she buried her face into her pillow. How embarrassing... Falling for one guy like this...

* * *

Kasuka called her last night just like he said he would. What's more is that it was when she finished thinking of him. Funnily enough, she made herself seem like a blubbering idiot while on the phone with him. She just could not calm herself down.

He found it endearing even though it did not sound like it through the phone. His voice has been as passive as his face. Although, Kasuka did set up a date with the two of them. They were to meet up at the Ikebukuro Shopping district by the wishing fountain. Rio was ecstatic when he set up a date between them. They usually only had dates at her house when her parents are not home after school. They would just hang out for a few hours until Kasuka needed to go due to work.

Rio tried her best to look cute as possible today, attempting to match up to par with the idols that Kasuka is known to be around while at work. Her hair was in its usual two ponytails. However, instead of the floral clips in her hair, she used frilly light pink ribbons. She wore a white and pink summer dress, did her makeup, and was off to their meetup location.

Rio was there quite early. She looked forward at the fountain and took out a 100 yen coin from her purse. Once she tossed it into her wishing fountain, she closed her eyes and made a wish.

 _My only wish is to forget about Nakura_ _so that I can make things prosper between Kasuka and me._

Today was going to be a good day.

"Well if it isn't Miss Magenta?"

Or not.

His voice was enough to send her over the edge. She was not prepared to see him right this second when she has a date that will show up any minute. Her breath got caught in her throat, freezing up while 'Nakura-san' observed her.

"Why... don't you look nice today?" He has the same smug smirk as he did on that day.

"P-Please leave me alone..." She could hardly gather out her words, only mumbling them out in a soft plea. Rio felt as though she was an elk facing a hungry lion. The older man circled around her slowly, studying with eyes that knew way too much. Rio became extremely tensed from this action alone.

He was standing too close...

"You're going on a date and you don't want your boyfriend to see me." His general observation is never wrong, especially when it came to a simple girl like Magenta-san. His smirk had gotten slyer when he saw her react to this by looking up at him with large eyes. "Because if he does, you'll have to explain our relationship to him, now don't you?"

She bit her bottom lip and turned her head away from him. He is like a cockroach. Who was he to pry into her business? Her clenched hand went to her chest. She was getting nerves all around and she did not know what to do about it.

Bingo. He has seen right through her once again.

A chuckle came from the older man, "I see then. Perhaps I should stay with you until he arrives. I would love to see the man that is keeping you waiting."  
This was interesting, to say the least. Little Rio was using a boy to get over her lost love with his alter ego, Nakura. At least this was what Izaya perceived. Young girls like herself held onto their first love at such a strong degree that it was difficult to try and move on from it. What a bad girl Rio was, trying to escape from the damages that he left behind for her to clean up. She is trying so hard to refuse him.

Rio did not know what to do. She did not want Kasuka to see Nakura-san. She did not want Nakura-san to talk to Kasuka. She did not want to reveal her stupid and ugly past to Kasuka when she wanted to move forward with the one good thing that has happened in her life! Rio pursed her lips together and shakenly, she turned her gaze towards the large center of complications within her life.

"N-Nakura-san... Please... I'll do anything if you can just leave..."

 _Checkmate_.

Izaya loved hearing those words. 'I'll do anything'. It made his career as an Information Broker so much easier.

He hummed as he circled behind her. His hands fell onto her shoulders while she made a surprised noise. "Is that so…? How laughable you are, Miss Magenta," He mocked and she cowered slightly, "But if you insist then being a man to my word, I'll take you up on that offer. I'll give you a raincheck. Be sure to pay attention to any texts that you may receive. I don't use the same phone numbers, Miss Magenta." He squeezed her shoulders slightly before releasing her and waltzed off with his hands in his pockets.

His lips curved up into a sly grin as he removed himself from her sight. Even if she could not see him, he will still see her. He was slightly interested in what sort of life she gathered up for herself after meeting with for their 'Lover's Suicide' on that building. Usuall, Izaya does not stick around his victims, but curiosity was getting the better of him. Little Rio was not anyone special or significant. She did not stand out from his usual victims. What got him to have a bit of interest in her was that she is one of the first teenagers of his victim list to start dating only a few months after the incident.

He stood behind the wall of a building, putting on a blue tooth earphone and tuned in on the bug that he stuck onto Rio's shoulder.

There was a sigh of relief once Nakura left her alone to wait for her once date again. Eerily enough, she has a feeling that he is continuing to watch her even after the encounter that happened a few moments ago. She would not put it past him to spy on her from somewhere just for his own entertainment. She will not give him anything to enjoy watching anyhow. This will just be a normal date between two young adults.

Her phone made a sound, alerting her to a call from Kasuka. She made a custom ringtone just for him and she lit up from just hearing it. Kasuka will make things better. He always does. She admired that about him, and how he is always able to make her day better.

"Hello? Kasuka? You're here? But where….—"

Rio's russet eyes soon recognized that the man decked out in a trench coat, ski mask, and sunglasses was in fact, her boyfriend. They made eye contact and Rio could not help but giggle at how he was disguised. At the same time, she felt sorry for him to dress like that on such a hot day.

"Kasuka… you're attracting more attention than you would be without this disguise, you know…?"

"…What do you mean?"

Rio sighed softly and reached up to remove the unneeded ski mask. "Let's get you a cap. The sunglasses are more than enough."

The actor peered down at his girlfriend with gentle eyes then nodded and took her hand to one of the nearby clothing stores. Rio walked with him, smiling for a little while before she felt her phone vibrate with a text message from an unknown number.

In the message was an attached image of her with Kasuka at the fountain, removing his mask.

A sudden chill went down her spine.

 _Nakura-san…._


End file.
